Bait/History
History At some point, Bait was given to Ezran by his father, King Harrow. Harrow was the one who named Bait. Callum explains to Rayla that it is kind of a sick joke. Bait's species is known for being delicious and used by deep-sea fishermen to catch giant fish.Book One, Chapter 2:"An Empty Throne" Book One - Moon Echoes of Thunder Bait sleeps atop Ezran in his bed, providing a glowing nightlight. Ezran drools on him and he stops glowing and licks away the drool. Even as Ezran is startled awake by a thunderstorm, he dozes, but when Callum nestles him in close, he glows red in irritation, but then returns to his normal color and drifts off again. Later, Ezran uses a grate to sneak into the shop of a baker named Barius and brings along Bait, whom Barius refers to as a "little monster." In response, Bait uses his tongue to snatch one of Barius's jelly tarts. When Barius expresses outrage, Ezran says that he can tell by his eyes that he's innocent and Bait flashes puppy-dog eyes. He then snatches up several more tarts, giving the eyes all the while and drooling, before darting away, serving as decoy while Ezran bags more tarts and escapes. Later, he is with Ezran when he and Callum are summoned by King Harrow and told that they are going to the Banther Lodge. That evening, Ezran plays a game of hide-and-seek with him, but his glowing gives him away and Ezran giggles that he's terrible at hide-and-seek before giving him one the sneaked tarts. Callum then comes, urging him to get packed and when Ezran doesn't do so, tells him that they're coming to kill Harrow. In response, Ezran runs out, sitting Bait before Callum. Bait scampers out the small door, but then turns to Callum, turns red and growls at him before slamming the door with his tail. What is Done When Rayla discovers Ezran hiding behind a painting, he holds out Bait, asking her if she's met him and to say hello to his little friend. Taking his cue, Bait emits a powerful light. Ezran and Callum sheild their eyes, but Rayla is caught off-guard and buffeted back by the light, giving Ezran and Callum time to slip away. She later warns Ezran that she won't "fall for that flashing frog trick again." At this, he tells her that he's a glow toad and Bait turns an orange color in irritation at her words. Moonrise As Ezran, Callum and Rayla flee from the dark magic wolves summoned by Claudia down a dark passage, he glows atop Ezran's shoulder to light the way. As they continue down the corridor, he sits atop Zym's egg in a protective manner and with a more-grumpy-than-usual expression, still glowing. He later hides with Ezran inside a wheelbarrow filled with hay. His glow gives him away to Rayla who states that he's not good at hiding, which Ezran replies that he had already told him that. As the group flees from the palace into the neighboring forest, he scampers along behind them. Bloodthirsty As the group sleeps in the forest, Ezran uses him as a pillow. He growls at Rayla as she tries to tear away her assassin ribbon and she snips at him to not judge her for talking to her "ribbon thing," asking how it's any worse than talking to whatever he is. He turns red in response and snaps some slobber at her. Later, as Ezran and Callum stand before the Banther Lodge while Rayla searches for a cube inside, he turns red upon hearing the horn of the approaching party that has been sent to protect them, but calms to his normal color upon seeing the familiar face of Ezran and Callums' Aunt Amaya. When Rayla is captured and tied up, Callum and Ezran send down Bait on a dumbwaiter just by her. She asks the soldiers if they've met Bait, mimicking Ezran's line, "say hello to my little friend." He emits his dazzling light and the soldiers are temporarily blinded, giving her the opening she needs to make an escape. She grabs her knives and starts to run off. Bait hops down from the dumbwaiter and croaks. She returns, grabs him, and runs up the stairs, handing him to Ezran. The group is stopped, but they create a clever ruse to escape and when they reach a boat, Ezran hands Bait off to Callum. After they all pile in, Bait sits next to Ezran as the two boys row. An Empty Throne He turns purple as he witnesses Callum surrounded by lightning after a failed attempt to replicate Claudia's lightning spell using the primal stone. He croaks in response when Ezran states that Callum's idea of simply throwing Rayla the primal stone is a "good plan." After Callum tosses her the stone, he croaks in amusement at her wild hair and resumes his normal color. As they resume their boat ride, he splashes his tail in the water having turned a pink color. He turns back to yellow as Ezran lifts him out of the water, telling him not to do that, that he shouldn't be playing in the water. He turns red and growls, and Callum says that Bait loves the water, but should be afraid of it. He explains to Rayla that Bait got his name as a sort of sick joke, that glow toads are delicious and deep sea fishermen use them to catch giant fish. It's his stepdad's sense of humor, but it means that they have to be extra-careful about Bait being in the water. Ezran tells Callum to shush because Bait doesn't know how delicious he is and Bait croaks in suspicion. Hearing this, Ezran lies "And that's how the noodle got its name." After they go over a waterfall, Ezran realizes that Bait is missing. They then see him down the waterfall alone, green and seasick. He briefly turns red, then resumes his normal color as Ezran shouts as him to come back by doing his "froggy paddle." He croaks and paddles, making it back, and Ezran chastises him for being in the water. The boat is then attacked by a monstrous fish, scattering the group. Rayla is tossed on land and shouts at Callum and Ezran that "Bait needs help," but Ezran hears "Bait needs kelp," while Callum hears "Bait's knees smell." As Bait is tossed about by the fish, she makes a decision to leave the land, despite her deep fear of water and Bait's apparent hatred of her. She races across the fish's back and grabs Bait, then dives underwater, before grabbing onto the fish again. Callum uses a spell to aid her leap and the two leap to the edge of the water and are safe. Through the Ice As Callum, Ezran and Rayla rest in the forest, Ezran again uses Bait as a pillow. Later, when Ezran awakes and tries to rouse Callum, Bait crawls up on Callum's leg and dozes off again. His eyes open wide and he grunts in complaint when Ezran shouts at Callum to wake up. As Ezran sits on a rock talking with Callum, he sleeps again after Ezran playfully pats his head. After Rayla returns, Ezran complains about Bait being grumpy and says that they should all eat something, but Rayla tells him that there's no time. When the group is out of supplies, Rayla offers her moonberry juice, only to find her flask empty. Callum and Ezran both deny responsibility and the sound of a hiccup from Bait reveals the truth, as he is red and glowing in an unusual way. She calls him a "little frog monster," but Ezran defends him, saying not to accuse him without proof. She points out the unusual way that he's glowing and Ezran explains that Bait glows different ways depending on how he's feeling, such as if he's hungry, or angry, or "hangry." She asks just what the color he's currently glowing means and Ezran admits he's never seen it before, that it's kind of a reddish, purplish berry color. At that, Bait burps loudly in his face and Ezran is forced to admit that he did, in fact, drink the juice. The group trudges up an icy mountain and Rayla and Callum get into an argument with loud shouting that cracks the ice, but manage to stop in time... only for Bait to emit a massive echoing burp, which sets off just such an avalanche. As the group stands at the edge of a cliff, Bait glows a sickly green at the approaching "snow-nami," but they are saved by Callum's magic. Once they are clear of the avalanche, Rayla demands to know the location of the "hiccuping, juice-thief frog." He pops out from the snow just above and remains there while the group tries to rescue Zym's egg from thin ice. The Dagger and the Wolf When Ezran and Callum arrive at the apparent office of an animal doctor in a village, Ezran asks Bait if it's a good idea to visit and he just closes his eyes, grunts and turns briefly pink in response. Bait grunts upon seeing the doctor, who replies that there's "nothing I can do for that poor creature," leading Callum to explain that Bait isn't the reason they're there. Cursed Caldera As the group, now including Ellis and Ava, prepares to face the "creepy, but in a super-extreme way" terrors of the Cursed Caldera, Callum comes up with a plan, the first part of which is for Ezran to hold Bait in the air to flash and blind whatever monster they might face, a role he describes as "support." As night falls, Ezran walks with Bait using a low-level illumination to light the group's way. He turns off his illumination as the group stops for a rest, and Callum points out that they have yet to see any horrors. Then, as the group encounters an actual horror, a giant slug creature, Callum shouts that it is time for the plan, only for Ezran to realize that Bait isn't around. He has been distracted by a cricket that the group had encountered earlier and snaps it up with his tongue. Ezran spots him and reminds him of what he is supposed to do, but he flashes his light directly in their faces instead, leading them to flail about in blind panic. Ezran grabs about in his darkness and finally picks up Bait, only for him to be knocked out of Ezran's hands by the slug, then turn green and hit the ground. Then, as Callum stumbles around, he steps on him and he turns red in anger. As they run away, Ezran picks him up and he turns green again. Once the group is clear, he sits sleeping by Ezran while he has a conversation with Rayla. As their conversation continues, Ezran playfully bops him up and down and he burbles and turns a sort of turquoise color in response. As the group prepares to resume their journey, he turns green as the slug once again rears up behind them. They again flee in terror, but at Callum's urging decide to again try the plan. He uses his light to flash the slug and this time everyone closes their eyes to avoid being blinded, resulting in a successful implementation of the plan. Wonderstorm When Ezran reveals that the group's objective to find a "miracle healer" is moot because the wolf Ava told him that there isn't one, Callum mocks his supposed ability to talk to animals. He asks if he's asked Bait, who might disagree, resulting in Bait giving a grumpy croak. As Ezran tries to explain his ability to Rayla, he gives Bait's head a light scratching and he burbles and turns a pleasant orange color in response. As they keep walking and hear a strange growling sound, he leaps into Ezran's arms, croaks, and turns a troubled green in fright. He calms down when Rayla agrees to go check out the sound. He again briefly turns green when he and Ezran see a face in the dark and once more as they flee from a massive spider. After Ezran discovers the spider is fake, he bears witness to Callum's famous jerkface dance from Ava's arms and she hands him back to Ezran as they resume their march. At the top of the mountain, he turns a purplish-red color as he is buffeted by the storm created by Callum. He leaps into the arms of Ezran and Callum, who are already holding on to each other for dear life, and they snuggle him tight. He watches from Ezran's arms as Zym's egg emits a colorful light show and hatches. When Zym emerges, Ezran has him lick Zym's eyes open, making Bait the first thing that he sees, with Bait turning pink at the thought of licking Zym's eyes. Upon awaking, Zym pounces Bait knocking him upside-down. As Zym then pounces Ezran, Bait wiggles his legs on his back, before finally managing to get back up. He croaks, turns his back and walks away as Ezran nuzzles Zym and says that he knows his own name. Later, he swallows a floating light that, unknown to the group was created as a means of tracking by Claudia, then belches it out. Book Two - Sky A Secret and a Spark He sits with the moon phoenix Phoe-Phoe and Zym at the illusionary feast created by the elf Lujanne. Zym playfully flips his bowl of grubs onto Bait's head. He grunts at Zym as Ezran begins flying lessons with him and Ezran tells him to not keeping doing it. He scoffs when Zym pounces Ezran and Ezran tells him that it's not flying, but a good start. He groans after Zym reveals himself to be okay after being thrown by Ezran during a failed attempt at flight. He later sleeps between Callum and Ezran and gives no reaction when Callum holds the glowing light of the Key of Aaravos up to him. Half Moon Lies He remains on the ground with Claudia and Soren as Ezran rides with Zym on a zipline in an attempt to inspire him to fly. Smoke and Mirrors When he wakes up and finds Zym sleeping next to him, he uses his nose to knock him to the ground before curling up to sleep again. Later in the day, Ezran places Zym in his backpack an attempt to keep him safe, but he sneaks out. Bait crawls in instead and Ezran complains that he's not helping. He croaks angrily in response and Ezran dumps him out. That evening, as the group escapes from Claudia and Soren on Phoe-Phoe, Callum holds him while Zym finally rests in the backpack and then comes out to be held by Ezran. He grunts and closes his eyes as they fly into the night. Voyage of the Ruthless Ezran cuddles him as he sleeps, Zym now with Rayla, as they continue their flight. He turns green as Phoe-Phoe tumbles out of the sky, but resumes his normal color and groans as Rayla pulls Ezran to safety when he nearly falls off a cliff. As Callum, Ezran and Rayla contemplate the next step of their journey, Zym snaps playfully at him and he looks rather aggravated. When they hire a sea-captain named Villads to ferry a boat for them, Callum introduces Bait and Zym as their "cute, unusual dogs." He greets them with "ahoy, doggos," as he is completely blind. They sail into a storm and when Rayla turns green from seasickness, she calls it her "rare glow toad impersonation." Bait croaks in response, apparently unimpressed. Breaking the Seal As the group continues their voyage aboard the Ruthless, he slumbers atop a barrel, snoring. As Ezran and Zym mimic each other's movements in their sleep, he watches them, looking annoyed. He then settles down atop Ezran, but Ezran flicks him away in his sleep and he turns a rare dark gray color in irritation before walking away. He goes belowdecks and Callum shouts at him to leave him in privacy alone, but when Bait moans and turns crawl away, Callum relents and asks him to join him, saying he could use a little extra light. He turns around, resumes his normal yellow, and glows brightly. Callum explains to him that he's had a letter from King Harrow for a few days that he can't bring himself to open. He tells Bait that once he reads the last word, he'll really be gone forever. Bait moans in sympathy and nuzzles him. Callum thanks him and breaks the seal on the letter. Heart of a Titan He naps on Callum's knees as Callum reads King Harrow's letter. As Callum reaches a particularly emotional passage of the letter and cries, Bait looks at the letter and croaks, leading Callum to wonder if he can read. When he asks, Bait simply snorts in response. He resumes his nap as the letter draws on. As Callum reads a passage about strength, he recalls a moment of the past where he and Ezran engaged in a mock swordplay battle, while Bait scampered about them, turning purple as Callum and Ezran dropped their swords and hugged. As the letter continues, he sits watching Callum from a nearby crate. Later, when the letter mentions a secret at Banther Lodge, "where they are now," Callum quips to Bait that it's a good thing they're at Banther Lodge and he grunts. But when the letter mentions a key called the "Key of Aaravos," Callum realizes that he already has the key in question. He holds it up and shows it to Bait, who snorts in amusement. The later ends with one final 'extra-super-secret bonus secret:' "Did you know that Bait, our most sour friend, secretly loves belly rubs?" Reading this, Callum smiles at Bait and scratches under his chin, causing him to roll over on his back. He then gives him a full-on belly rub, calling him a "tubby lubba grump," and Bait rolls about on his back in ecstasy. Later, he leaps into Callum's arms when Callum embraces Ezran, newly appreciative of him after reading the letter. Fire and Fury Callum sits next to Bait, rolling the Key of Aaravos towards him. Bait croaks inquisitively in response. He asks Bait just what he thinks the Key is and Bait simply snorts and looks grumpy in response. Rayla walks up, asking him if he's practicing magic or just losing to Bait at a game of rolly-cubes. As they talk, Callum gets up and paces, leaving Bait sitting next to Rayla. They decide to go back to bed and as they walk off, Bait starts to follow, then hearing something that startles him turns a sickly green and croaks nervously before racing after them. Later, while they are sleeping, Rayla also hears the same sound, that of a dragon roaring, but Bait simply continues to slumber. He awakes as everyone races off, but ends up staying with Zym on Ezran's orders. Later, he waits with Ezran and Zym when Callum went off to aid Rayla. Ezran plays hide-and-seek with him, but once again his glowing makes it obvious where he was hiding. The Book of Destiny Bait walks at the lead of the group as they trudge along through a rainstorm, determined to reach Xadia. When Ezran learns that his father is dead, he groans as Ezran walks away on his own and bites Zym's tail to stop him from pursuing. He remains sitting with Zym by Callum, who is trapped in a world of dreams and nightmares following his decision to use dark magic. Breathe He looks on skeptically as Callum talks of once again found his connection to the Primal Source of wind, but gapes in amazement alongside Zym as Callum actually does use magic. He looks on grumpily as Zym leaps on Ezran when he returns with Corvus. When Ezran leaves the group to return to Katolis to take his role as king, he picks up Bait and takes him with him. He changes to a dark blue-green color in sadness as their walk away is accompany by the sounds of Zym's yipping in upset. Book Three - Sun Sol Regem Bait enters the throne room alongside Ezran on the back of a Banther, then gets carried to the throne. The Crown In the morning, while Ezran sleeps, Bait leaps atop his bed, and gives a yawning croak. He leaps on Ezran, croaks, and nuzzles him awake. Ezran looks around blearily and Bait grunts and leaves the beds as Ezran gets up. He leaps into the chair by the bed, encircled by Ezran's crown. Ezran raises the crown and carries it out of the room to the balcony, Bait following alongside. He leaps up to the precipice and croaks as Ezran speaks of Callum and Rayla being in Xadia. He grunts in response to Ezran's comment that they'll make it there too someday. Ezran tells him that he's not sure he's ready for the crown. Later, Bait is unamused as Ezran plays a game with the throne room guards, getting them to raise and lower their weapons as he playfully steps in and out. He croaks angrily and turns an annoyed pink in response. The two finally enter and are approached by Barius, with a plate of jelly tarts. When he tells them that they may have as many as they want, Bait quickly uses his tongue to flick one off the tray, then another. He then stoops upon Ezran's shoulder as he gathers a bunch. When Corvus refuses the offer of a tart, Ezran tells him not to worry and Corvus replies that he wasn't. Bait grunts at this, entertained. He then tongues a set of jelly tarts as Ezran continues the walk to the throne. He climbs the stairs and sits at the foot of the throne. Following a lengthy message-review process, he grunts in response to Ezran's comment that he desires to review first the message that are marked "urgent." Later, he looks bored along with Ezran as the process drags on. When Kasef tells Ezran that he has failed as a king and a son, he turns red in anger, bares his teeth and steps forward menacingly. As Ezran sits outside, considering his situation, he rests his head against him sympathetically, frowning. Outside during sunset on the balcony, Ezran strokes him and he grunts, then returns with him to the throne room. He stands with Ezran and leers at Kasef as Ezran tells him that they're choosing peace. Ghost While Ezran deals with Kasef, Bait lays on his lap on the throne, then is set down onto it. He grumps noncommittally at Ezran's assertion that "the Dragon Prince is really cute." He gives an angry growl when Kasef tells Ezran that he is "a little boy putting his hopes in fairy tales," then stands by Ezran's side as Kasef stalks out the door. The Midnight Desert He stares angrily at Kasef as he comes telling Ezran that he's delivering an ultimatum. He takes a seat on the throne as Ezran stands to refuse the ultimatum. He frowns in Ezran's arms as Opeli discusses a military solution to the issue that would cost thousands, and possibly tens of thousands of lives. He gives Ezran a back massage with his feet as Ezran lays by his throne, then stands beside him as Ezran bemoans the cost of war. He cuddles with Ezran as he asks how he could let it happen. After Ezran agrees to a solution presented by Corvus, he uses the vent to visit Barius's shop with Bait, only to find the grate gated off. Hearing Ezran call for him, Barius frees them and they enter. Bait flicks three jelly tarts from a tray presented by Barius. Ezran then asks Barius to take care of Bait if anything were to happen. Barius agrees, saying that he is honored and humbled. Ezran hands Bait to him, the two agreeing that Bait's needs are "an infinite supply of jelly tarts and understanding and love." Bait croaks sadly as Ezran starts to leave. He turns a blue-green color as Ezran turns for a final look. He croaks in response to Barius's statement that he's always seen him as a kindred spirit. Heroes and Masterminds As Ezran sits in a jail cell, having taken Viren's place, Bait slips sends down a number of jelly tarts through a grate above. He then squeezes through the grate himself, landing on the floor below. Ezran tells him that it isn't so bad, handing him one of the tarts, which he quickly consumes. He then groans in pleasure, finishing off the tart. Later, he lies on his back, groaning and belching. Ezran rubs his belly playfully. As someone approaches, Ezran warns him to hide and not glow. When it turns out to be Soren, he emerges, curious. When Soren says that he's there to get Ezran out of there, he leaps on Ezran's shoulder and turns pink. He follows as they escape the dungeon. He croaks, sitting atop Ezran's head, as they emerge from a well, then leaps to the ground. He hides together with Soren in a hay cart, but his glow attracts the attention of two guards, one of which stops Soren to ask about it. Soren asks what he's getting on about, and the other guard says that it's nothing, that it's actually pretty neat that the hay is glowing. After their successful escape, Bait leaps on Soren's knee and croaks with fondness before he leaves the group. Soren pats him on the head. He leaps on Ezran's shoulder as they prepare to set off on their new journey and his eyes bug with shock when Barius gives them both a big hug. As Barius squeezes tightly, he turns a reddish-purple and croaks weakly. Thunderfall Bait rides on Phoe-Phoe's back, together with Ezran. When Ezran asks the phoenix if she needs a rest, Bait voices that he is tired, which is jokingly questioned by Ezran. When Phoe-Phoe has to land the first time, he asks what she said to Ezran, which he responds to with stating that she wants to see things through. Once they reunite with Callum and Rayla, and Ezran gets tackled by Zym, Bait glares at the dragon as he is getting squished underneath him. During an embrace, he gets handed to Callum, but sits on the ground while Phoe-Phoe takes her last breath. He is later seen playing chase with Ezran and Zym in the background. In a flashback, Bait plays hide and seek with King Harrow. He sits on the king's head, who pretends not to be aware of him, and when he calls him an excellent hider, Bait's skin turns pink as he is feeling playful. He is finally lowered by Harrow, then looks over at Viren in confusion as he enters, before being handed to Ezran. Hearts of Cinder He passes out along with the rest of the group as they climb the Storm Spire, but revives and groans when Callum casts a spell to give them air. He groans and Ezran hugs him. Dragonguard Bait at first walks alongside the group when they begin to march towards Zubeia's lair, but stays behind with Zym, to rub against him in comfort when he decides that he is not ready to see his mother. He remains next to Zym even when Rayla finds them again once she has stormed off after the unsuccessful attempt to wake the queen. Later, he rides Pyrrah's back while Ezran picks up Soren, and sits obediently while the group listens to him afterwards. He's again seen sitting on a step of stairs until everyone moves outside, where he stays with the group while Ezran flies off. The Final Battle Bait at first sits in Soren's lap and receives pets from him, but upon seeing Zym's sadness grow, he hurries to his side and flops against him affectionately, gently nuzzling against his snout. Once his friend is finally ready to see his mother, Bait accompanies him to the nest where Zubeia slumbers, watching his desperate attempts to wake her. Later, when Viren enters the lair, threatening to consume Zym, Bait protectively jumps in front of the dragon and emits a blinding glow, leaving an opening for him to escape, but in return is struck with Viren's stuff and collapses. He quickly recovers and hurriedly carries a torch towards Rayla, who is stuck inside a pile of ice. Rayla praises him, to which he responds with a bright smile and a tail wag. At the end of the battle, he waits his patient turn for Ezran's attention and is then picked up by his best friend and carried to the lair, where he witnesses Zubeia's awakening, tearing up when she reunites with her baby. References }} Navigation Category:Histories